Publications
Comics The following are the comics that have been published by krhylian studios. One of the first comics was Red Phantom #1, published with a cover date of Nov. 86. It told the story of Donald Jackson, a police detective, who was kidnapped by his brother Philip. Philip was a seemingly petty criminal who was shot to death by Donald during a recent robbery. Philip had previously been given powers (including vast recuprative powers and mind control) by alien invaders. After kidnapping Donald he used alien technology to transform him into the Red Phantom. Donald however escaped from his brother's island base and returned to his native Chicago. Philip was seemingly killed in explosion that destroyed the base. Red Phantom #2 was published in December of 1986. It introduced the hero Plasma and the villian Gow to the comics. The story was the classic Mistaking-The-New-Hero-For-A-Villain story. A Native American sorcerer named Gow steals a powerful gem. Our two heroes mistake each other for the thief before joining forces to find the real culprit. This story carries into the next issue. Red Phantom #3 (dated Jan. 87) continues the story as our two heroes track the villain in an attempt to retrieve the stolen gem. This issue introduces Stonewall, Gow's assistant. During the fight, the Red Phantom mysteriously disappears. Now with the odds against him, Plasma retreats. Gow says he knows how to deal with Plasma. This story line would have been continued in Plasma #1, but publication of this line of comics was shut down after this issue. The only other issue published in this era was Untold Origins #1. This December 1986 issue tells the origin of PD Comics' flagship character, Lightning Man. It briefly tells of his life on Neutros, his life on Earth, and the first encounter with his arch-enemy Kat. There were three comics which were not produced but do have the covers designed. They are Tales from PD #1 , NEW Comics #1 , and the[[LIGHTNING MAN GRAPHIC NOVEL| Lightning Man Graphic Novel]] (although the first 10 pages were written and drawn). Other Publications The following are other types of publications including showcases, histories, and archives. The first publication was The DRAWING ANNUAL #1 . ''It was published in 1985 and contained encyclopedic entries of seven teams that populated the krhylian universe at the time. Shortly following that was the publication ''DRAWING SHOWCASE ISSUE #2 . Published in 1986, it included updated entries on the teams and characters from DRAWING ANNUAL #1. HISTORY OF PD COMICS was published in 1988. It contained biogrpahies of several of the main characters of the PD Comics/krhylian studios universe at the time. It also contained a timeline of events and a list of many other characters who did not have entries in this book. DANIEL Archives Vol. 1, published in summer of 1993, is a visual Who's Who of the PD comics/krhylian universe. It is an alphabetical listing of characters A-K with one full-page black-and-white illustration per character. DANIEL Archives Vol. 2, published in the winter of 1993, is the continuation of the characters (L-Z). This issue has been lost. ''HISTORY OF THE PD UNIVERSE'' was published in 1995. This first volume highlights eight of the main heroes. Each hero has a 1-2 entries with illustrations and a short biographical entry.